Prom: A Sweet & Sour High School Romance
by HereLittleFishy
Summary: Naruto knew she had guessed wrong when she saw that smirk on his face. SasufemNaru.


Title: Prom: A Sweet & Sour High School Romance

Summary: Naruto knew she had guessed wrong when she saw that smirk on his face. SasufemNaru. Oneshot (?). AU

* * *

It was a typical day at Konoha High–whether students were spending their free period out in the courtyard, relaxing and hanging out with friends or attending 'college preparatory' classes in the majestic three-story school–all was normal. At least as normal as things could get at Konoha High, mainly due in fact to a certain blond haired, blue eyed girl and her (mostly) unruly gang of friends. The said blond, in fact, was at the present moment in the library for study hall, sitting next to a silent raven in a silent room, no doubt somehow planning something to break the blissful silence.

"Psst."

"…"

"Psst!"

"…"

"Oi teme!" a loud, feminine voice rang out, causing a few heads and disapproving glances to turn her way as well as a glare courtesy of the librarian. However, the one person she was hoping for a reaction from gave none.

"Teme…" the girl began, but was interrupted when a book a book flew into her head, courtesy of the still glaring librarian, now only a few feet from her.

"Uzumaki-san, the library is a place for working quietly, either sit down and get to work or get out," was the librarian's terse response before she pushed up her glasses and promptly turned around, walking away, casting a dark look over her shoulder at the blond girl still rubbing her head.

Grumbling, the blond girl sat down, all the while glaring at the librarian's retreating back. However, this quietness would not last long as the blonde's raven haired companion turned to look at her, uttering one word.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

Yes, it was a typical day at Konoha High indeed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Stupid school. Stupid library! Stupid teme!" muttered the lone blond as she walked down the deserted school hallway towards the only classroom still open and with its lights on. Barely stopping to look at the door, she pushed it open with a great force, walked into the room, letting the door slam shut behind her.

"Yo Uzumaki-san! Welcome to Detention!" chorused two adults, standing at the front of the room, as soon as the girl had walked in. One had a white bandage across his nose whereas the other wore a dark blue bandana.

"Eh Izumo-sensei? Kotetsu-sensei? Where's Ebisu?" The blond questioned, looking around every nock and cranny in the room, as to make sure that the 'closet pervert' wasn't hiding behind or in any of them.

"As soon as he heard you back in detention, he high-tailed it out of here blondie," came a laughing voice from behind the blond, causing her to twitch before turning around and walking right up to the speaker, a shaggy haired boy with a small, white dog curled up in his lap.

"What was that dog breath?" the girl growled, grabbing a fist full of the brunette's coat.

"Troublesome. Naruto and Kiba-baka stop fighting already would you," yawned a lazy voice.

Blinking before dropping the brunette's coat and stepping back, the girl, Naruto, turned to face a tall, pony-tailed brunette whose head was resting in his arms on his desk.

"Shika? What're you doing here?"

"Trying to ignore a certain blond and brunette," came the delayed response from the lazy boy, known as Shikamaru.

"Hey" shouted the said certain blond and brunette before turning to glare at one another. However, their glaring didn't last long as a tall looming figure stepped behind the blond, giving a soft cough, which the two ignored.

"Inuzuka-san and Uzumaki-san, detention is not a type for meaningless chitchat," the man began, causing the brunette and blond to turn and look at him, giving him a look of distaste.

"Ebisu-sensei."

"Ebisu-hentai."

"Uzumaki-san," began the pushing his sunglasses up the bright of his nose and straightening his bandana. "It wouldn't do well for you to get detention for the rest of the week now would it?" Turning to look at the two childish teachers upfront, Izumo and Kotetsu he curtly thanked them for watching the class before roughly pushing them out the door and turning to glare at the still standing blond haired girl. "Sit."

Sighing, the blond, unwilling to deal with Ebisu and his prim and proper perverseness decided to follow the Nara's example, and sat down in the nearest empty desk, resting her head upon her arms. Closing her eyes, she soon fell into a dreamless, yet peaceful sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Konbanwa Naruto-kun," came a voice from a figure standing in front of the sleeping blond.

"Ah! Sai-san…" Naruto exclaimed, snapping open her eyes, jumping up from her desk, and turning around to face the short haired raven. "When did you get here?" questioned the blond, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Blinking, Sai turned from the girl to look at the clock on the wall, before turning back to look at her. "Fifty minutes ago," he said, "when detention first began."

"Eh? But detention's only forty-five minutes long?" said the blond, before she quickly looked around the room, noticing its emptiness. "Hey! Where'd everyone go!"

"They left."

"Gee thanks Sai," replied Naruto, giving the brunette a look of distaste. "But why didn't they wake me and leave me here alone?"

Blinking, Sai slowly raise his hand and pointed him at himself. "I'm here."

"That's even worse though," Naruto exclaimed before pointing at the still blinking brunette. "Now I'm stuck with a stupid, molesting pervert!"

Giving her one of his smiles, Sai said, "Anou Naruto-kun, I think you're mistaken. Why'd I wanted to flirt with a flat-chested girl like you?"

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted before swinging a punch at Sai, which he easily dodged before he walked out of the door, giving the infuriated blond a wave.

Stomping to the door the brunette had just left through, the blond was growling to herself. "Grr. Why do all the good looking guys have to be such bastards!"

"So you think I'm good looking eh dobe?"

"Wha… teme!" yelped the blond, turning to look at the Uchiha who had been leaning against the wall outside of the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just listening to a certain dumb blonde's confession about her undying affection for me."

"Don't be stupid teme! I was taking about Sai-hentai."

"You like… Sai?"

"What! Teme! Of course not! I…"

"Geez dobe you're so easy to rile up," chuckled the raven walking past her.

"Teme!" shouted the blond jogging to catch up to her raven haired friend. "So what were you doing here?

"…"

"Teme?"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"…"

"Hn."

_Smack! _"Asshole!" shouted the blond, before turning away and walking in the opposite direction from the raven haired boy clutching his reddening check.

Watching her retreated back, the raven shouted to her, "Fine! Have fun walking home in the rain." Before he too turned around and began to walk towards the school's exit, letting a small smile grace his face upon here quickening footsteps coming up behind him.

"Thanks teme!" said the not happy blond, smacking the raven-haired male on the back, getting only a 'hn' in response. "You know teme," began the blond, "I'm really beginning to wonder why we're even friends."

"I've been wondering that since the first day I meet you," spoke the raven for the first time in a while, opening the school doors and walking outside leaving the dumbstruck blond behind. Turning around he gave her a look as if to say 'coming?' before waling to the only car left in the school's parking lot.

"Teme! The blond exclaimed before pushing open the doors and jogging after her 'friend'.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL**

"Stupid teme's fault I got kicked out of the library for the rest of the semester," grumbled Naruto as she walked down the sidewalk after school, kicking around an empty coke can, the said teme right beside her.

"Don't blame me for your inability to know when to know when to stop talking dobe," Sasuke responded, giving the blond a sidelong glance. "Besides, it's not like you actually did anything in there anyways."

"So teme!" explained the exasperated blond, "they're limiting my freedom and space and nobody can take away Uzumaki Naruto's freedom!" Throwing her hands up into the air upon completing her statement, Naruto looked to the side only to see three familiar figures waling out from a sweet shop. "Oi Itachi-san! Fishy-san! Deidara-senpai!" Naruto shouted across the street causing the three figures to look up and begin to walk there way, as Sasuke's smirk turned into a glare.

"Naruto-kun" Greeted the tall, pale man, with long dark hair, looking like a much older and taller version of Sasuke, the blue haired man at his side holding a box of takeout as was the blond. Turning to look at the raven at Naruto's side, the man said, "Otouto."

"Oniisan," was Sasuke's bitter reply before he turned his glare to the grinning blond and elbowing her in the side hardly. "Dobe."

"Ouch! Teme what was that for?" the girl said, before once more getting into an one sided argument with her raven haired friend.

"My, my Itachi-san. Looks like Sasuke's got himself a girlfriend," spoke Kisame, the blue haired man, as he watched the two teenagers stop their bickering to turn and look at them.

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend," two voices said simultaneously, one calmly while the other shouted.

"Right..." Deidara sarcastically replied before turning to walk away, Itachi and Kisame following-their smirk never leaving their faces. "Well then, you two love birds enjoy your date," Kisame shouted over his shoulder as he gave the two teens a wave.

"It's not a date!" Naruto shouted at the retreating adults, causing the three to stop and give each other a look before chuckling.

"Mmhum.. sure," muttered Deidara giving a sidelong glance to the still smirking Itachi.

"Why'd I ever want to date the teme," Naruto continued, not having heard Deidara's previous comment. The three adults exchanged a look and a chuckle once more before resuming their departure. "Hey get back here you senpai-bakas," Naruto shouted, waving a fist at the three retreating figures' backs, before dropping it. "Mou. I can't see why you hate your brother so much teme."

"..."

"Teme?" Naruto turned around only to see that Sasuke was gone. Looking up, she saw his retreating back heading done the street to the ramen bar-the duo's original destination. "Eh? Teme wait for me!" she shouted before jogging to catch up with him. "What's the matter with you grumpy?" she questioned, upon arriving at his side.

"Hn."

"Party-pooper."

"Moron."

"Chicken-butt."

"Rat's Nest."

"Asshole."

"Loser."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Pretty boy."

"..."

"Ha! I win teme," Naruto shouted, throwing her fist up into the air, only to be put off when she saw a smirk on Sasuke's face, directed right at her. "Uh? Teme?"

After a moment of silence Sasuke responded, still smirking. "So, you do find me attractive then?"

_Smack._ "Tem...Teme!" Blushing, Naruto whacked Sasuke upside the head before turning away and continuing to walk towards the ramen bar, soon being followed by the still smirking raven.

Unbeknownst to the two, three figures were peering at them from behind the corner. "Ah yes, young love indeed," said the blue haired man.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Konoha High the Following Morning**

Upon entering the school, the Uchiha and Uzumaki were bombarded with colorful signs plastered on each wall in the hallway. Each poster was covered in various pictures and stylistic writing, but it's message was similar and if not the same on all of them. _Only Two Weeks Left Until Prom! Buy Your Tickets Now! _Next to the main office, there was a large group of many girls and boys with wallets or purses full of money, with a sign above the doorway that read _Buy Your Prom Tickets Here_.

Upon seeing the large mass of girls in line turn their heads to ogle at the Uchiha, and the glares of said girl's dates, Naruto snorted before turning and walking to the opposite side of the hallway, away from the mass of people. The Uchiha soon joined her.

"So dobe, not going to prom I see?"

"Shut up teme, it's not like you don't have a date either," said Naruto, following Sasuke's laid bad-position, stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Hn. I've at least been asked."

"Then why'd don't you just go and ditch them then?"

"I have something else in mind," muttered the Uchiha, giving his best friend and sidelong smirk.

"Eh?" questioned the blond, all the while blinking.

"You'll see dobe, you'll see," muttered the Uchiha, waving back to her as he turned to the right, walking down the narrow hallway to his locker.

"Creepy chick-butt teme and his weirdo-ness," muttered Naruto, walking away to own locker. Getting there, she quickly did her combo before trying to open her locker, only to discover it was jammed. Again. Angered, she banged on the locker before quickly doing the combo again. Muttering to her self, she dropped her backpack to the ground in front of her locker. "I hate school", she muttered. Upon opening her locker, a single piece of paper, looking like a white card tied to a single red rose fell out.

Carefully examining it, she untangled the card from the rose and opened it to read its message on the Inside. _Naruto, Prom? _Too distracted with the card, she failed to sense a familiar persona walking up behind her.

"Oi Naru-baka what's that you're staring at?" Kiba asked, grabbing the card from her hands before she even had a chance to hide it. Flipping the card open Kiba's face went from calm to having a look of surprise before he yelled out. "Holy hell! Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Naruto got asked to prom!"

Quickly grabbing the card back from her shaggy friend, Naruto whacked him upside the head just as the said three walked over to the duo. "Kiba," Naruto growled upon seeing the impassive and surprise looks mixed on the other three's faces.

Chouj, the largest of the five with swirls on his cheeks, who was eating chips asked, "You sure it wasn't put in the wrong locker," before indulging in another mouthful of chips.

"Dude! It says her name," Kiba exclaimed, leaning over the irate blonde's shoulder to point at the neatly written Naruto that was most definitely on the card.

Glaring before quickly turning around and smacking Kiba once more, Naruto turned to look at all four of the boys around her, glaring at Kiba in particular. "Alright, which one of you morons put this in here?" she slowly, but dangerous said, her eyes never leaving Kiba's

"Please! I'm taking Hinata," Kiba said, holding up his hands in defense and slowly backing away from the dangerous blond, whose eyes slowly shifted to her next 'victim'.

"Troublesome, Ino's making me go with her," muttered Shikamaru, not at all threatened by Naruto's demeanor.

"..." Shino just gave Naruto a blank look and silence before quietly uttering "no".

"Family barbeque," piped up Chouji, before Naruto could even begin to glare at him. Silence.

"So wait, if none of us did it, then who did?" asked Kiba, breaking the silence between the three confused and two suspecting teenagers. Seeing that no one else was taking the initiative, Chouji decided to throw out a name.

"Sai?"

"Gah! Hell no!" shrieked Naruto, her face devoid of color as she stuttered a few steps back.

"Possibly," said Shika.

"Likely," muttered Kiba, once more backing away from the irate blond.

"..." Shino once more remained silent.

"Lee?" Offered Kiba.

"Nah. Too dead set on Sakura," said Shikamaru.

"Neji?" Questioned Chouji.

"Pssh. Why'd he want to go with 'that' when he could have any girl in the school," mocked Kiba, instantly regretting it when Naruto once more hit him upside the head.

"Gaara?" Chouji slowly said, watching as everyone else's face went blank.

"..."

"..."

"…"

"…"

"Let's hope not," said Kiba, trying not to imagine having to deal with the wrath of both a certain blond and redhead -Naruto and Gaara together-shivers.

"Kankuro?" Said Chouji, now done with his chips and being the only one to offer up ideas.

"Probably taking his dolls," muttered Kiba and Naruto simultaneously.

" Konohamaru?" By now, Chouji was just throwing out names.

"Dude he's a freshman, freshman can't go to prom," piped in Naruto, still confused as to who her mystery 'date was'.

"So I guess that knocks out Udon," Kiba added.

"What about Sasuke?" Shikamaru suddenly said.

Naruto, Kiba, and Chouji paused in their thinking before all three of them broke out into laughter while Shino wore a small smile on his face.

"Doubtful," said Chouji, still laughing.

"As if," said Kiba as he continued to laugh boisterously. "Sasuke and Naruto!"

"Please the teme and I?" interjected Naruto, before joining Kiba in another laughing fit.

"What about you and me dobe?" said a deep voice from behind the now frozen brunette and blond.

Turning around and jumping in surprise, Naruto quickly shoved the rose and card behind her back all the while blushing. "Ah! teme, stop sneaking up on me like that," she snapped at him, trying to cover up her previous surprise and embarrassment. However, Sasuke wasn't looking at her but rather behind her at the rose, which Naruto quickly noticed, shoving it further away from her.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, gesturing to the not so well hidden rose and card.

"Nothing!" squeaked Naruto before suddenly feeling said card being snatched from her hands by a certain brunette.

Throwing the confiscated card into the confused raven's hands, Kiba yelled out, "Naruto got asked to prom!" Sasuke blankly looked at the card in his hands before picking it up, opening and reading it. He remained quiet and staring at it for a moment before looking up and staring Naruto in the eye. "Are you going?"

"…"

Which was highly unexpected.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Sigh." Though, maybe not to everyone.

"What!" Kiba and Naruto shouted "Are you crazy teme! I don't even know this guy!" through in Naruto, glaring at her blank faced, raven haired best friend before quickly snatching the card back from him. "Not to mention the card wasn't very helpful about it either," she muttered, glaring at the now crumbled, white sheet of paper in her hands.

"And she doesn't even know who it's from," added Kiba, receiving blank stars from the other five present.

"..."

"..."

"…"

"…"

"Wow. That's pretty insightful dog breath," said Naruto sarcastically, receiving a glare from her dog loving friend.

"Shrimp," shot back Kiba, smirking at the now irate and twitching blond. Growling, Naruto graded the boy's shirt about to strangle him.

"Uzumaki! Inuzuka! No fighting in the halls!" shouted a tall dark haired female teacher with red eyes glaring at the two before she began to blink. "Why aren't you two in class?" questioned the teacher, caused the two teenagers to look at one another.

"Two?" they asked before looking back and forth around them.

"Hey! Where did Shika, Chouji, and Sasuke go?" asked Kiba, ignoring the red eyed teacher who had by now lost all patience.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Smack._ "You ditched me," paused Naruto her hand still on Sasuke's desk, "Again teme!"

"Hn."

"Gah!" screeched Naruto, pulling her short hair, "Why can't you talk like a normal person!"

"You're one to talk dobe," was the Uchiha's simple reply which was met with a glare. Ignoring the bullets being shot from his friend's eyes, Sasuke propped his hands up and rested his chin on them. "So figure out who the mystery date is then?" she asked, his eyes never once leaving the now blushing blonde's face.

Stuttering and looking like a tomato Naruto barely managed to get out, "Wha.. What's it to you teme?"

Smirking, Sasuke learned forward on his hands, mirth shinning in his eyes. "Hmm… Somebody sounds pretty giddy." Leaning back in his desk Sasuke smirked, "So are you going to say yes then?"

"What!" Screeched Naruto, before looking around the room and giving a sheepish smile to her classmates, before sitting in the open seat next to Sasuke. Leaning towards him, she began to whisper loudly, "Please teme, I don't even know who he is." She paused before her face took on a look of horror and she leaned in closely to Sasuke, causing him to lean back. "What if it isn't a guy? Or what if it's a teacher? Gah? What if it's Ero-sennin!?" Grabbing Sasuke's shirt, Naruto began to shake him. "Teme! You've got to help me!"

Untangling, Naruto's fingers front his shirt, he pushed the blond girl back into her own desk before sitting up straight and Straightening his shirt before turning to give the sheepish blond a glare. "Don't ever do that again."

"Eh he he. Sorry," muttered Naruto blushing as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"First of all," Sasuke began interrupting Naruto's apology, "I can assure you it's a student and a male on at that." Seeing as Naruto was about to interrupt, he quickly continued on. "And I can prove it," he said, inwardly smirking when he saw that it had caught her attention. "Just meet be in the courtyard under the Sakura tree after school…"

"Detention," interjected Naruto causing Sasuke to give her a blank look. Glaring while shrugging her shoulders she said, "Kurenai-sensei gave the mutt and me detention for 'skipping class' this morning because a certain group of crappy friends forgot to say that the bell had already rang" she concluded glaring at the guilty raven.

"Hnn."

Smack. "I hate you teme," muttered Naruto from where her head lay smack against her desk.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**After Detention, Under the Sakura Tree**

"Stupid teme's late," muttered Naruto to herself, pulling her orange hoodies closer to herself as the wind blew by.

"Actually dobe, I'm right on time."

Speak of the devil, Naruto thought as she turned around the glare at the teme, holding what appeared to be two smoking hot Styrofoam cups. Blinking she looked up at the smirking raven who was holding one out to her. "Hot chocolate?" Receiving a slight nod of the head, Naruto perked up and reached out to grab the warm beverage, only to have the Uchiha quickly pull it away. "What gives teme," she shouted while glaring at the boy, "Give me the hot chocolate!"

As she made to grab for it again, Sasuke stepped back pulling it further away from her again. "Not until you answer my question first."

"Fine," angrily snapped Naruto, looking longingly at the steaming hot chocolate. "Ask your stupid question already."

"I already did," was Sasuke's simple response. Upon seeing her blank look, he expanded, "This morning."

Naruto blinked before glaring at the raven haired male. "I already told you teme! I don't know who asked me, that's why you're here!"

Sighing Sasuke shock his head and looking straight at the girl said, "You really are a dobe." Seeing her about the protest he added, check your pocket.

Confused and looking at her friend blankly, Naruto reached into her skirt pocket only to pull out a crumpled up white card. Giving Sasuke a blank look and seeing him nod his head as if to say 'go on' she opened up the card, the two familiar words shinning right back at her. Naruto, Prom? Growling all the while thinking to herself, Naruto's face slowly began to pale as realization dawned on her. Gulping as she slowly looked up, Naruto knew she had guessed wrong when she saw that smirk on his face. "Teme?" she softly uttered giving Sasuke a questioning look.

Giving her a small smile, Sasuke walked up to her and held out the second cup towards her. "Will you go to prom with me Naruto?" Sasuke didn't know what to expect, but he certainly wasn't expecting a pair of soft lifts to quickly touch his head and be gone just as fast, his hands now one coffee cup lighter. Blinking, Sasuke turned to stare at the blond girl who was now happily sipping her cup of hot chocolate.

"So," Sasuke began, breaking the silence, "I take it that's a yes then?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Can you hear what they're saying?" muttered Kiba as he peered around the large oak tree behind which he and the others were hiding, watching as their two friends secretly meet outside.

"Ne, Kiba, why are we here again," asked Chouji who like Shikamaru and Shino, was leaning back in the grass.

Kiba turned back from the tree to look at Chouji, leaning back on the tree. "Aren't you at least a little bit curious as to why Sasuke-emo and Naruto-baka are meeting together alone, after school, in secret, with no one else around…"

Drop.

Kiba looked up at his friends upon hearing Chouji dropping his bag of chips. "Oi! Shika! Shino! Chouji! What're you three staring at?" asked Kiba confessed.

Without saying anything, eyes still wide, Chouji lifted up a single hand to point behind Kiba.

"Huh?" muttered Kiba turning around are peering behind the tree. "What the he…" Slapping a hand across Kiba's mouth, Shikamaru and Shino dragged the shocked Kiba back behind the tree. "What them, when, how?" muttered Kiba, eyes wide, slouching against the base of the three.

"Troublesome mutt," Shikamaru muttered before turning to face Shino. "You owe me ten."

"Eh!" Kiba yelled, before being shushed by his friends. "Shika, you knew about this?" Shikamaru just shrugged while Kiba once more peered around the tree, eyes narrowed as he watched the blond and the raven still standing close together. "So Sasuke's not gay then?"

Not getting a response from his friends, Kiba starts to turn around only to hear three sharp intakes of breath. "Hey guys wha..."

Grab. However, Kiba was halted in his turn by a pair of long, pale arms grabbing his shoulders. "What's this I hear about Sasuke?" a voice said, whispering down into his ear.

Face paling and breath hitching, Kiba's eyes slowly trailed up the arms into the face of their owner. "Uchiha Itachi!"

Taking his hands of the boy's shoulders before spinning Kiba around to look at the other three, Itachi's face remained blank as he glanced at the two obviously cowering teens and the two stiff yet impassive faced teens before turning back to look at Kiba. "You know it's rude to interrupt a private moment don't you mutt?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Kiba turned to glare at the eldest and much taller Uchiha. "I have a name you know," Kiba growled, crossing his arms.

Itachi blinked. "Does it look like I care?"

Kiba growled once more and stepped forward. "Why you…"

"Itachi- niichan!" shouted a feminine voice, causing the five to turn and look at the approaching figures of Naruto and Sasuke. "Eh?" Naruto appeared confused upon seeing her friends cowering in front of the imposing Uchiha. "What are you guys still doing here?"

"What are you doing with the Uchiha?" Kiba shot back causing five pairs of eyes to turn to him. Naruto on the other hand just blushed, sheepishly rubbing the back of her hand, causing Kiba's eyes to bulge and his mouth drop. "No way! Uchiha and Uzumaki! Talk about a weird couple! I mean that's so gross and…"

Smack.

Naruto just blinked, staring at the Inuzuka covering his abused check before turning to look at the smirking Uchiha and blinking once more before stomping her foot. "No fair teme! I wanted to do that!"

"Hn."

* * *

*October 2008*

THE END!

-so originally I had the story end without the final scene but then I thought 'hey Kiba needs his last moments too'.

-the longest yet shortest story I've ever written... and actually completed!

-I'm not much of a romance person and have never written a romance before, so I hope you liked it! I know it needs improvement 'shrugs' but that's all for another day.

December 2012 *update*

1) I am aware that the hiragana for Arigatoo is ありがと、 making it arigatou, yet the romaji is still properly written as arigatoo. (Darn you long vowels.) Also, "arigatou" to a teacher is seen as rude-it should be arigatou gozaimasu.

2) In Japan, students are addressed with –san while teachers are addressed with -sensei. Even though said forms of respect might not be entirely in character, I still tried to add them where necessary.


End file.
